Desya
Desya Vasilisa Chirkoff is an original character created by Balisk on July 15th, 2013 for the rp group MonsterAcademy. Application Info Name: 'Desya Vasilisa Chirkoff (sometimes spelled Chirkov). '''Age: '''300 (total age), 24 (Since rebirth, second cycle). '''Birthday: '''January 1st. '''Monster type: '''Firebird Witch. '''Grade: '''Freshman. '''Glamour Item: '''Matryoshka Doll. '''Favorite class: '''History. '''Worst class: '''MPE. '''Current Classes: ' 'Passed Classes: ' 'Current Points: '(See Wade Wyve balisk.deviantart.com#/art/MA-… ) 'Natural weapons: ' Long and sharp iron-like claws. Talons. Magic, fire elemental being her most skilled type. 'Trained weapons: ' Katar. Needles. Clawed weapons. 'Weakness: ' Water: Because of her main elemental aspect of fire, large amounts of water can weaken her and make her feel cold and ill. Intense Cold: Although her natural body heat can keep her warm in cold weather, that doesn't mean that she is safe from extremely cold temperatures. Harsh weather like blizzards would also make it difficult for her to keep her flame stable. Weak Spot : She can be killed like any mortal being before being reborn as an egg through her ashes. 'Major Skills: ' Fire Manipulation: Being part Firebird, her magic is strongest in the element of fire. Her common uses are in small fireballs or a natural glow in her feathers. Infidelity Curse: For a short period of time, she can cast a curse upon those unfaithful to make them unable to 'get turned on' by anyone other than their prior lover. Fire Immunity: Her Firebird origin makes her immune to fire. 'Minor Skills: ' Flight: Using her wings, she can fly around. Helpful Byproduct: Her tears can be used to heal minor wounds of others, but they have little effect in healing herself. Martial Arts: She is skilled in the use of daggers and Katars. 'Personality: ' Romantic - She enjoys anything related to 'true-love' and romance. Kind - She is often friendly to people. Curiosity - She is curious of shiny objects. Dangerous - Not very common, but she can be very fierce if angered to a degree, especially if in monster form. Affectionate - She likes showing how much she loves and cares for a person. Ambitious - She is quite determined when she sets up a goal for herself. Imaginative/Daydreamer - She often thinks up ideas for things and daydreams about her future when she should be studying. Photographic Memory - She is skilled at memorizing things quickly. Lack of Personal Space - She can sometimes be annoying, giving little personal space between people when excited. Jealous - She feels unhappy when someone spends more time than she does with someone she likes. Likes: Candy, chocolate, and sweets. Cats. Sand, dust, and snow. Shiny objects. Shipping. Dislikes: People who cheat in relationships. Self-centered and arrogant people. Has a phobia of large bodies of water. Incubi and Succubi. Working too hard. Extra Facts: - The back of her wings have black eye-shaped spots. - They are sometimes hidden in her clothes, but she has long, glowing tailfeathers. - Not surprising, her favorite potions to make are love and luck potions. 'History: ' Past Life (Desya does not remember any of this) - Desya and her younger sister, Oksana, were born from a Firebird father, Grigory, and Baba Yaga mother, Valeska. Before they were born, Valeska was one of a trio of Baba Yaga and the youngest of the sisters. She was also the fiercest. She would often lure in curious children and either devour them or transform them into a bird as part of her collection if she favored their 'scent'. Valeska favored birds greatly, more so than her sisters. However, one day, she was met by a young merchant's son named Ivan Tsarevitch. He was directed to Valeska by her two older sisters and listened curiously when he asked where he could find the 'thrice tenth kingdom'. "Fie, fie," she replied, "the Russian smell was never heard of nor caught sight of here, but it has come by itself. Are you here of your own free will or by compulsion, my good youth?" As Ivan described more of his reason for being there, Veleska sharpened her teeth and began preparing a cauldron for an experiment she had planned for the young child. Unfortunate for her, Ivan did something she wasn't expecting. As she was away, Ivan had found three horns used to summon her various birds and blew each louder than the last. By the time she was able to stop him, she was thrown back by the large flock of birds entering her chicken-legged hut and could barely get through to him. Just as she was about to reach for and grab Ivan, one of her favorite birds and trusted servant, the FIrebird Grigory, swooped down and carried Ivan outside to safety. Veleska was upset for the betrayal of whom she considered her one and only friend and looked down to notice that she had pulled out some of the Firebird's feathers as he escaped with the Merchant's boy. Desperate to replace him and driven by strong emotions of love, hatred, and sadness, she experimented with the feathers and even chopped off some of her hair, fingers, and toes into the cauldron and used it to create a being both bird and man. It was through this that she created her two harpy daughters, Desya and Oksana. -Their mother was pretty strict in their training in magic, wanting them to be powerful like her and also restricting them from ever leaving home to ensure that they would never leave her like their 'father'. Oksana respected their mother and believed everything she said, and also enjoyed learning more about magic, although training was often difficult and painful. Desya, however, thought their mother was being too rough and strict and was driven by curiousity of the outside world to escape the 'cage' they were born in and create their own destinies. As they were locked in their room to study from a few books on arcane energies while their mother left to feed her pet birds, Desya began planning her escape. Using a couple of needles she usually used as a stirring stick for her cauldron in potion lessons, she began picking the lock and was questioned by her younger sister why she would want to defy mother. Desya told her that she felt that the way they were living didn't feel right and that they deserved more freedom. She did her best to try and cheer her younger sister up and dragged her along with her as they sneaked throughout the hut and out the main door. It wasn't until a couple hours after they had made it outside that their mother noticed their absence and animated her hut to wander the area in search and pursuit of them. As Desya fled with her sister, she used everything she could remember when she secretly read her mother's journals as clues to find more information on their father. -After a few years of adventuring, Desya had learned a few more extra facts about her father and that he had once been captured inside a golden cage by a King. However, when she visited the kingdom, she was told that the Firebird was traded to a young boy named Ivan in exchange for a horse with a golden mane. And when she followed the trail of information to the next kingdom, the King there said that he traded his horse in exchange for the marriage of a beautiful maiden whom vanished the next night. After that, the trail leading to their father began to grow cold. When more time passed, Desya got into a small arguement with her younger sister that resulted in the two separating. Despite Desya trying to persuade her to continue looking for their father with her, Oksana missed their mother and, although she liked traveling with her older sister, wanted to return home and resume her lessons in magic. Desya was sad for a while when Oksana left to return home, but she was determined to learn more about their father and promised to visit Oksana again when she learned of his true fate. -Several more years had passed as Desya followed more clues to her father's whereabouts. She learned that a King named Ivan Tsarevitch, the very same one mentioned in the prior kingdoms and in her Mother's journal, had a Firebird in his possession. She was curious to learn if the rumors were true, but she was disappointed to learn that a powerful Warlock named Koschei had separated the kingdom into the sea before he was vanguised by an even more powerful Sorcerer contracted to eliminate him and any other threat whom sailed nearby the treasure, especially pirates. Despite the risks, Desya joined up with a group of sailors willing to sail to the island where her father was rumored to be, though little did she know that the Firebird was also the very same treasure that they sought to steal away from the island. When they reached their destination, she aided them in disabling the traps and in stealing away some of the treasure, and was excited when she did indeed find her father inside the sea cavern. Unfortunately though, she was betrayed by the Captain of the crew she sailed with. He took the golden cage containing her father and fled back to the ship and Desya pursued after him. However, when she reached the ship, the man was no where in sight. She was then surprised when she heard a familiar voice yelling and she looked behind her to notice Oksana on the shore, and then there was a loud explosion, and finally silence. The Captain had sacrificed both ship and crew to distract Oksana as he fled with the Firebird and other treasures in a spare rowboat. A small, but powerful bomb had gone off and shattered the mast, crushing Desya instantly underneath it and trapping her as the ship began to sink. Oksana was unable to get to Desya in time and she was too badly injured to be healed when she was dragged out of the water. Using advanced magic she learned from their mother and a Sorcerer she was apprenticing under when their mother passed away, Oksana managed to extract most of Desya's memories before she passed away and transferred them into a Matryoshka Doll. This way, when Desya is reborn, she would be given a choice to regain the memories of her past by opening the last doll inside and become who she was before if she wanted. Current Life - After her death, Desya's body was burned and her ashes formed into a Firebird egg. The egg glowed golden from the warmth of the young Firebird inside and the heat also made the shell hard to crack or break for protection. Oksana brought her reborn older sister along with her to an enchanted hut in Siberia, Russia and raised her as her apprentice alongside other young harpies curious of learning about the arcane arts. Desya liked learning from her Mentor, but was easily distracted and spent more time playing with her friends and exploring nearby forests and caves when she was supposed to be practicing. However, because Oksana knew that Desya disliked strict rules and teaching methods, she tried to invent fun and creative ways to get Desya to learn and focus more in practicing her magic. Desya seemed to have had a talent in elemental magic and mixing potions, but certain things were difficult for her such as enchanting and riding on a magic broomstick. One day, Oksana received a curious letter addressed to her sister from a place called Monster Academy. After reading through it, she felt that Desya would probably be happier at Monster Academy and, after escorting her sister to the school grounds, smiled and told Desya to promise to make a lot of new friends. '''Roleplay Info: Roleplay example: Script - Desya: She sat perched in a tree as she observed the Courtyard curiously for a certian someone. After a while, she eventually found her and smirked. "There you are my lovely piratess." she said in a joking tone as she hopped off the branch and flew towards her friend, landing perched on the back of her shoulder as she greeted her with a surprise hug. '''Roleplay schedule: '''I'm often available monday-sunday from 10:00 am to 12:00 am US mountain time. Gallery MA-RandomLS_Desya_by_Athorment.png|Livestream by Athorment MA-Desya_Matryoshka.png|Scrapped Matryoshka doll Design by Athorment Fan Artwork livestream_characters_Desya_by_noirsoldat-d6laxb6.jpg|by NoirSoldat gifu_balisk_Desya_by_cain11.png|by Cain11 Ma desya by inferno aries.png|By Inferno-Aries sketch_request_Desya_by_spooksrainboots.png|by SpooksRainBoots MA-free_chibis_Desya_by_jaytheleaf.png|Free Chibi by JayTheLeaf Pairing Images that Include Desya as Ximena's Girlfriend. MA-ArtJam Halloween2013 Ximena Desya.png|Witch and Piratess (Halloween 2013) Ma witch hunt video by balisk.jpg|"Witch Hunt" Fanmade (Video) by Balisk Desya_x_Ximena_wiki_desy_PeachPillTree.png|By PeachPillTree Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy Category:Balisk